La vengaza es un plato que se sirve frío
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Es Sweeney/Nellie correspondido. También un Anthony/Johanna. Espero que lo lean y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney contemplaba la calle Fleet,llena de transeúntes que caminaban con demasiada prisa como para fijarse en que él les observaba.

Egoístas ,pensaba mientras acariciaba a su querida amiga tan llenos de odio,de maldad .

Para él,no había ningún ser humano que mereciera vivir,ninguno.Todos debían morir.

-Señor Todd,le traigo el almuerzo,espero que tenga hambre-dijo ella sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Sweeney se volvió para ver como la señora Lovett soltaba la bandeja sobre el cofre que había junto a la puerta.Llevaba sus bucles oscuros recogidos en un moño del que se escapaban algunos rizos y el vestido gris que acostumbraba a vestir cuando trabajaba en la taberna.

-No tengo hambre-respondió caminando hacia el espejo roto.

-Señor Todd...-le llamó ella-debe comer,¿no querrá morir de inanición?

-Algún día deberé morir y lo único que hace eso-señaló a la bandeja-,es alargar mi sufrimiento.

La señora Lovett se acercó a él y tuvo que repremir el impulso de abrazarle.

-Debe superarlo...la vida es...

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?-le respondió bruscamente-,quince años deseando volver a abrazar a mi hija,volver a besar a mi mujer pero ya no están...

-Johana aún...

-Por ella es por quien aún sigo aquí-se volvió hacia ella-sino hace tiempo que me hubiese marchado de aquí si no fuera porque mi hija sigue bajo la tutela de ese malnacido.

-Por eso debe comer,mi amor-dijo mientras le sujetaba por los hombros y lo conducía hacia la bandeja-,debe coger fuerzas para cuando él venga,querrá uno de los mejores afeitados porque piensa casarse...

-¿Casarse?-preguntó intrigado Sweeney aunque se imaginaba el nombre de la desafortunada joven.

-Con ella,con su hija y,por lo visto,será pronto-la señora Lovett se asomó por la ventana en dirección a la iglesia.

-No pienso dejar que eso ocurra-sentenció él-.Si le toca un solo pelo a mi hija va a desear no haberse cruzado nunca con Sweeney Todd.

-Así se habla,mi amor-sonrió la señora Lovett-.Cada segundo estamos más cerca de cumplir con su venganza,esa venganza que lleva alimentando durante quince años.

-Sí-afirmó él con una sonrisa malvada-,pronto él estará muerto y volveré a tener a Johana junto a mí.

Ahora que se había parado frente a la cómoda que se encontraba tras la silla,se fijó en la foto que había sobre ella.En ella,salían una mujer de bucles dorados cuan rayos de sol y piel rosada,muy hermosa,quien sostenía a un bebé,una niña también igual de hermosa que su madre.

-La muerte de mi Lucy no va a quedar impune-se volvió hacia la señora Lovett-,preparé el horno,pronto harán falta sus grandes dotes de cocinera.

La señora Lovett se ruborizó.Nunca le había dedicado ni una palabra amable solo gestos y palabras frías.Únicamente eran dulces cuando la recordaba a ella,cuando hablaba de su Lucy.

Si supieras la verdad le miró y,por un momento,estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad. ¡NO!Nunca lo sabrás .

-Señora Lovett,¿no me ha oído?-ella lo miró confusa-.¡Prepare la caldera!

Ella asintió y no se demoró más.De todos modos,él nunca lo sabría porque nunca volvería a verla o eso era lo que creía.

Las frías calles de Londres ya no lo eran tanto para alguien que dormía bajo su gélido manto una noche sí y a la siguiente,también.Hacía tiempo que había olvidado su nombre,sus recuerdos habían caído en el olvido.¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya de eso?Nadie a ciencia exacta podría decirlo,para todos solo era una mendiga,una asquerosa mendiga que cantaba por unas pocas monedas,una asquerosa mendiga que había perdido la razón,que veía sombras que no existían,que hablaba con gente que no eran reales...

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que,durante unas pocas horas,era capaz de recordar su identidad,de regresar a casa,de recordar quien era su marido,de volver a abrazar a su hija,de volver a ser Lucy Barker...En sus sueños podía regresar,pero como todos los sueños,se desvanecían con la mañana,cuando su mente volvía negarle esos recuerdos y se convertía,otra vez,en la pobre mendiga cantora de las calles de Londres.

Nadie recordaba ya la identidad de la mujer,nadie excepto él,quien le había arrebatado todo,quien destruyó su familia y la empujó a un intento de suicidio que la llevó a aquella humillante situación,quien la había repudiado una vez que la había ello suya a la fuerza...

El juez Turpin la observaba desde la ventana del salón de su inmensa mansión.

-Pobre infeliz...-murmuró viéndola agacharse a recoger una moneda que se le había caído a algún caminante descuidado-,podrías haberlo tenido todo a mí lado,todo lo que ese infeliz de tu marido no te hubiese podido dar...

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como perros que obedecen a su amo:

_Barker con su esposa y su hija.Ella la llevaba en brazos y él jugaba con ambas,escondiendo una pequeña muñeca que había comprado para su pequeña Johanna..._

_Los celos le corroían,ella era tan hermosa...Él no la merecía.Debía ser suya,solo suya y lo sería a cualquier precio..._

-Pero ahora tú has perdido todo el encanto,tu marido posiblemente este muerto y tu hija-sonrió para sí-,pronto será mi mujer.

De repente,se fijó en un joven que miraba hacia su mansión,para ser más exactos,hacía la habitación de su pupila.

-¿Pero qué...?-miró al joven con odio-.¡Cómo se atreve!

Mientras tanto,el joven continuaba mirando hacia la ventana desde la que una joven contemplaba el cielo con deseos de volar,de recuperar la libertad que un día le arrebataron.El joven se percató de aquello porque,a pesar de que era hermosa,su mirada era triste.

-Una moneda,por favor-la mendiga se acercó a él con una mano alzada.

Él no sacó una moneda,sino diez y se las entregó a la mujer.Ésta agachó la cabeza y dijo:

-Gracias,joven.

Cuando la mujer ya se volvía para pedirle una moneda a una señora que pasaba a su lado con su hija,el muchacho la detuvo:

-Perdone,¿podría decirme quién es ella?-señaló a la ventana.

-¡No la señales!-le advirtió la mujer bajándole el brazo-.Y no preguntes quién es ni muestres ningún tipo de interés por ella o el juez Turpin acabará contigo.

-¿De qué habla?

-Ella es Johanna,su pupila y su futura esposa-le explicó la mendiga.

-No puede ser,ella no...

-Joven,olvídela,márchese de aquí antes de que él le vea mirándola-le empujó hacia la otra calle y le obligó a doblar la esquina.

-No puedo,tengo que...tengo que ayudarla...

-No puede más que intentar salvar la suya,hágame caso,váyase y olvídela.

La joven vio desaprecer al muchacho empujado por la méndiga y suspiró.Eran libres,podían ir a donde quisieran mientras que ella debería quedarse allí,aguardando al día de su boda con su tutor(unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas rosadas hasta morir en su barbilla).

-¿Qué hice yo?-le preguntó al pájaro que,felizmente,cantaba en su jaula-.No se contenta con tenerme encerrada aquí,ahora deberé estar encerrada en su habitación...

Cumpliendo mis deberes como esposa terminó en su mente y le entraron arcadas,repudiaba a aquel hombre y él simple hecho de pensar que dentro de poco sería su esposa le hacía desear estar muerta.

-Johanna-el juez Turpin abrió la puerta-,Johanna,¿cómo se encuentra hoy mi futura esposa?

Ella respondió apartando la mirada.

-¿Aún estás resentida?Lo hago por vuestro bien-mintió yendo hacia ella-,el mundo es demasiado peligroso para ti,mi niña.Por eso,quiero que te cases conmigo,para poder protegerte de la crueldad y la hipocresía que reina en él.

La chica siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo sin responderle.

-Me da igual lo que pienses,vas a casarte conmigo lo quieras o no-.La chica lo miró,al fin,pero en ellos había un odio infinito hacia él,un odio que le llegó a dar miedo.

-Nunca-se limitó a responder.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Señor Todd! -lo llamó la señora Lovett mientras subía apresudaramente las escaleras.

Sweeney salió a su encuentro para descubrir el motivo de que su vecina casi se cayera por las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué grita de esa manera?

-¡A-alguien...! -señaló a la taberna-. ¡Han entrado al sótano¡Vi que alguien entraba!

Sweeney cogió dos de sus amigas y las bajó con él al sótano. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la cual la señora Lovett se aseguraba de cerrar siempre cuando terminaba de estar allí, se encontraba abierta de par en par. Bajó con cautela, por si ese misterioso extraño que se había adentrado en los mayores secretos de aquel siniestro lugar se le ocurría atacarle.

De repente, un gato salió corriendo entre el hueco que quedaba entre su pierna derecha y la estrecha pared. Aquello hizo que la señora Lovett se sobresaltara y se detuviera.

Sweeney no, ni siquiera se había asustado. Caminaba sereno bajando escalón tras escalón, sin dar un traspiés.

-¿Y si sólo fue este gato lo que entró? -le preguntó la señora Lovett volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta de arriba por donde había huído el gato.

-¿Un gato puede abrir una puerta? -le preguntó mientras seguía bajando.

La señora Lovett se quedó en silencio,viendo como Sweeney se adentraba en el interior del sótano. No tardo mucho en oír como una de sus navajas cortaba la carne. El intruso había muerto.

-Señora Lovett-la llamó arrastrando el cuerpo hacia la máquina.

Ella bajó y se encontró cara a cara con el intruso, un hombre no mucho mayor que Sweeney, que llevaba ropa vieja y estropeada llena de parches y costuras.

-¿Era un méndigo? -se acercó al cuerpo y le registro lo bolsillos, donde solo encontro unas pocas monedas y un trozo de pan en descomposición. -Sí, debe serlo, solo un pobretón llevaría esa ropa y conservaría un trozo de pan de hace meses.

-Debe de ser más cuidadosa-la regañó-, debe cerrar esta puerta y asegurarse de que ni la mas mínima brisa pueda entrar aquí¿me entendió?

-Pero yo la cerré, es imposible que...

-¿Me entendió? -le repitió clavando su mirada en ella.

Asintió mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan duro y frío con ella?

-Suba antes de que el muchacho despierte y noté la falta de su presencia-limpió la sangre de su navaja.

-Sí-se volvió hacia la puerta deseando alejarse de él para poder llorar en paz.

-¡Ah! Y una cosa más-aunque pareciera mentira, sonrió-que descanses, Nellie.

Ella se volvió hacia Sweeney con expresión de sorpresa.Nunca la había tuteado, siempre se habían llamado señor Todd y señora Lovett. Por eso, no supo muy bien qué decir.

-Eh...yo...que descanses tú también, Sweeney-musitó y salió de la habitación con una velocidad asombrante.

Aquella noche, en lo poco que logró dormir, solo tuvo un sueño que se le repitió una y otra vez. Fue aquella escena, aquella frase, el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre...

Sweeney, directamente, no durmió, en verdad, pocas noches lo hacía (de ahí sus ojeras tan marcadas). Por eso, tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

"¿Por qué le dije eso? Mi Lucy...A penas, recuerdo su hermoso rostro", pensó horrorizado.

Quizás...sería posible que ella, su amiga, su cómplice, ella...estuviera ganándole terreno a los recuerdos de su esposa. Al fin y al cabo, hacia tiempo que había comenzado a verla como una mujer, una mujer bastante hermosa, por cierto.

-Señora Todd-dijo en alto rompiendo el silencio de la noche-, no suena nada mal.

Sonrió y miró hacia la foto desde la que una mujer con un bebé en brazos lo contemplaban.

De repente, se le ocurrió el porqué no había olvidado aún a su Lucy.

-Sigues aquí¿verdad? -preguntó en alto mientras miraba hacia todos los rincones de la habitación-, por eso no te puedo olvidar, porque aún sigues aquí y quieres que termine la venganza para que puedas descansar en paz. No te preocupes, mi amor, pronto él habrá muerto, nuestra hija estará a salvo, tú terminarás de irte y yo...-sonrió-, ella y yo podremos ser felices.

A lo lejos, una chica de cabellos rubios lloraba desconsolada en su habitación.

-No quiero...-sollozaba mientras contemplaba las desoladas calles de Londres.

Sin previo aviso, vio aparecer al mismo joven que había visto hacía unos días. La llamó por su nombre(¡¿Cómo lo sabía?!) y ella abrió la ventana para asomarse.

-¿Sabéis lo que podría sucederos si mi tutor os ve? -le preguntó la joven mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sus mejillas pálidas empezaban a tomar color por el frío de la calle.

-Solo quería veros-su tono sonaba como el de un moribundo que pedía un último deseo.

-¿Verme¿A mí¿Por qué? -preguntó confusa.

-Porque me enamoré de vos solo con miraros a los ojos-respondió él haciendo que ella se ruborizara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Estáis loco.

-Si eso significa estar enamorado, sí, lo estoy-asintió él.

-No sabéis lo que es eso-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Estar enamorado significa aceptar a la otra persona con sus defectos y sus virtudes.Vos no me conocéis, es más, esta es la primera conversación que tengo con vos, ni siquiera conozco vuestro nombre...

-Anthony-respondió raudo agachando la cabeza en señal de presentación.

-Además, Anthony, el amor es cosa de dos y vos no sabéis si yo os correspondo.

-Ese es el motivo de mi visita, Johanna, quería declararos mis sentimientos y preguntaros que podía hacer por vos porque-hizo una reverencia que consiguió hacer sonreír a la muchacha-aquí tenéis a vuestro más fiel servidor.

-¿Quién os ha dicho que lo necesite? -dijo con desdén, empezaba a cansarse un poco de la insistencia del muchacho.

-Vuestros ojos irradían una tristeza que nunca antes había visto...

-Dejad de decir tonterías-fue a cerrar la ventana.

-Vuestros ojos no pueden mentirme aunque vuestras palabras lo hagan-dijo deteniéndola.

-Definitivamente, estáis loco-negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Loco de amor por vos.

-¿Por qué insistís¿Qué pretendéis con todo esto?

-Demostraros que es cierto.

-¿Que me amáis?

-Sí-asintió él.

-¡Ah¿Sí¿Cómo?

-Pedidme cualquier deseo que queráis y os lo concederé.

Aquello dejó perpleja a la joven. ¿Deseo? Ella nunca había tenido deseos ni sueños. Únicamente, deberes y pesadillas. Por eso, cuando le dijo aquello, como un rayo de sol atraviesa los cristales de una ventana, los ojos color zafiro de aquel joven atravesaron los suyos, rompiendo cualquier barrera que ella hubiera podido poner para defenderse, haciendo nacer en su interior algo que nunca había sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero alguien había sido testigo de esa conversación. Sin darse cuenta, había descubierto que la pupila de su señor, estaba teniendo contacto con un joven y que, desde luego, no tenía muy buenas intenciones con ella.

En cuanto vio al joven desaparecer y a la joven y hermosa Johanna cerrar la ventana, corrió al interior de la mansión para contarle al juez todo lo que había presenciado aquella noche.

-Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante como para despertarme a estas horas de la noche-dijo Turpin, levántandose de la cama.

-Lo es, mi señor-respondió el alguacil-, de extrema urgencia.

-Bien, bien-dijo exasperado-. Hablad de una vez.

-Pues verá, yo caminaba tranquilo dando mi paseo nocturno cuando vi que su querida Johanna-con la mención del nombre consiguió captar toda la atención del juez- hablaba con un joven desconocido de intenciones no muy honradas.

-¿Quién era?

-No lo sé, señor, no pude distinguir bien su rostro pero estoy seguro de que volverá.

-¿Cuándo¿Oíste algo de que regresaría a verla?-preguntó con insistencia el juez.

-Piensa volver en una semana para preparar la huída antes de la boda-abrió su bastón y se apoyó en él.

"No puede...no va a...no pienso permitirlo"pensó mientras apretaba los puños.

-Entonces-sonrió con la más pura maldad-, deberíamos adelantar la boda.

-Excelente idea, señor.

-Por supuesto que es excelente, por eso se me ha ocurrido a mí-dijo con prepotencia.

El aguacil miró al juez y forzó una sonrisa.El juez le ignoró y se dirigió a la estantería.

-Pero antes-fue buscando por la estantería-, habrá que darle un escarmiento.

-¿Qué tipo de castigo piensa aplicarle a la joven, señor? -preguntó con curiosidad.

El juez continuó buscando en la estantería hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: era un libro bastante grueso y con la tapa de color azul que parecía bastante gastado.

-Un castigo que no olvide jamás-miró el libro y un brillo de locura apareció fugazmente en sus ojos.

-Señor...¿piensa hacerle igual que a su madre? -Turpin alzó el libro hacia él.

-Mucho peor-rió mientras le mostraba lo que pensaba hacerle a la joven en una de las hojas del libro.

-¡Señor, eso es muy cruel! -exclamó y sonrió al decir después-: Y me encanta.

Ambos rieron al imaginarse a la joven e inocente Johanna en tal situación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nellie se levantó tarde aquella mañana. Al fin y al cabo, era domingo y no solía abrir los domingos la taberna.

-Buenos días-la saludó Toby cuando se cruzó con ella por el pasillo.

-Buenos días, tesoro-le respondió ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. -¿Has desayunado ya?

-No, quise esperarla a usted.

-Entoces vamos a desayunar-le tendió la mano para ir juntos a la cocina.

Antes de llegar Toby se acordó de que tenía que darle un mensaje a la Señora Lovett:

-Señora, el Señor Todd vino antes a buscarla.

Nellie se volvió hacia el chico.

-¿A qué vino? -preguntó asombrada.

Él nunca bajaba a la taberna, solo cuando tenía que ayudarla en el sótano.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? -le preguntó impaciente.

-Que estaría fuera toda la mañana y que no volvería hasta la hora de almozar o más.

Nellie se quedó pensativa. Toby no se percató de ello y fue a sentarse a la mesa como todas las mañanas.

"¿Por qué irse¿Y a dónde?"esas preguntas rondaron su cabeza durante toda la mañana.

Toby se dio cuenta de que le pasaba al ver que se encontaba como ausente cada vez que le preguntaba algo y ella se limitaba a responder:

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas.

Toby intentó averiguar que era lo que mantenía a su "madre" en otro mundo pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta por lo que dejó de insistir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweeney volvió a la hora de comer pero no entró a la taberna, sino que fue directo a la barbería. Subió y cerró sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería que ni ella ni el chico se dieran cuenta de que había vuelto.

Se dirigió a la mesa que había tras la silla y se sacó de la chaqueta una pequeña caja. La soltó sobre la mesa y la abrió. Un resplandor plateado inundó su cara.

-Seguro que le gustará-sonrió satisfecho mientras contemplaba el colgante.

Era un pequeño corazón de plata con una cadena a juego.

Entonces, recordó el primer regalo que le había hecho a Lucy. También había sido un colgante pero, en aquel, caso había sido de oro y no era uno, sino dos corazones. Recordó lo hermoso que se veía el colgante en su cuello, a juego con sus dorados bucles...

-Basta...-murmuró-. Lucy, basta.

Miró la fotografía de su esposa. Allí había decidido no llevarlo porque Johanna se dedicaba a cogerlo y a intentar arrancárselo del cuello. Igualmente, ella se veía bella, hermosa, divina...

-Prometí vengarte y pienso cumplirlo-dijo como si, realmente ella pudiera oírlo-.Pero necesito tiempo y no puedo dejarme consumir por la venganza, tengo también otras cosas que hacer.

-¡Señor Todd! -lo llamó Toby desde las escaleras-¡¿Es usted?!

Sweeney guardó todo lo deprisa que pudo el colgante y lo escondió en uno de los cajones que había bajo la mesa.

-Sí, chico-respondió cuando Toby abrió la puerta-. He subido a para ponerme más cómodo antes de almozar.

-Avisaré a la Señora Lovett de que ya ha llegado-sonrió volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Sweeney suspiró aliviado. Toby había estado a punto de estropearle su sorpresa para Nellie.

"Espero que te guste"pensó mientras contemplaba el cajón donde tenía escondido el regalo.


	4. Chapter 4

El reloj de la iglesia marcaba las doce de la noche pero Johanna no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y fue directa hacia el armario. Se quedó durante unos segundos delante de él, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Finalmente, alargó el brazo y lo abrió. El paisaje que se presentaba ante ella hubiese agradado a cualquier chica de su edad, pero no a ella.

Los vestidos mas hermosos y los zapatos más singulares se repartían ordenadamente por el amplio armario. Ella los miró con desprecio, no porque no le gustaran sino por quien se los había regalado. Todos habían sido encargados por su tutor exclusivamente para ella. Ninguna otra joven en el mundo llevaría jamas un vestido igual.

Fue mirándolos uno por uno, no quería quedarse ninguno, no quería tener nada que le recordara aquella vida pero necesitaba ropa.

"Me desharé de ellos en la primera oportunidad"se prometía mientras doblaba un par de vestidos y los metía en la bolsa que guardaba bajo su cama-de la cual Turpin no conocía su existencia-. Por último, cogió el par de zapatos más cómodo que encontró y lo metió en la bolsa.

-Creo que ya está-murmuró mirando satisfecha hacia la bolsa. La guardó bajo la cama, de nuevo.

Entonces, miró hacia el pájaro que tenía encerrado en la jaula-otro regalo de su tutor para dejarle claro que ella era como aquel pájaro, rodeado de lujos pero encerrado en una jaula dorada-.

-Puesto que yo no estaré, tú tampoco deberías-se acercó a la jaula y la abrió-. Te liberaré.

El pajarillo no se alteró cuando sintió las manos de la chica agarrándole como si entendiera lo que ella quería hacer.

Ella abrió la ventana despacio, intentando no hacer ruído.

-Vuela-dijo mientras soltaba al animalillo, quien recibía aquella libertad cantando y volando alto, hacia la luna.

Ella contempló como se alejaba y suspiró deseando tener alas y poder volar lejos de allí, a un lugar donde Turpin no pudiera encontrarla, hacia la libertad que tanto soñaba...

La calle estaba desierta, excepto por un transeúte que contemplaba a la joven desde la lejanía. A pesar de que, aún quedaban dos días para que se cumpliera el plazo que le había dicho para ir a visitarla, Anthony iba todas las noches a contemplar su ventana, suspirando en silencio.

"Te rescataré"le había prometido y ella había aceptado serlo.

Sonreía cada vez que contemplaba a la joven asomarse en busca de él, pero debía ser precavido. Por ello, no se había acercado a la casa, no debía levantar sospechas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Señora Lovett preparaba la cena cuando Toby entró en la taberna.

-El Señor Todd dice que bajará a cenar con nosotros-dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de Nellie.

-¿Va a bajar? -preguntó incrédula-. ¿Pero por qué?

-Le dije que era su cumpleaños-respondió mientras tomaba una empanada de la mesa.

-Toby, no-le regañó-, no vayas a comer nada antes de cenar. ¿Y por qué se lo dijiste?

-Porque no quería que pasara una noche tan especial sola-respondió mientras soltaba la empanada.

-¿Sola? Voy a estar contigo, eso no es estar sola.

-Puede-se encogío de hombros-, pero de todas maneras no cambiará muchos sus planes que coma una persona más¿no?

-¡Oh, no, claro! -exclamó mintiendo. En realidad, sí lo cambiaba y mucho. -Entonces, prepara la mesa, Toby.

Toby obedeció al instante y se puso a sacar platos y cubiertos.

Nellie, por su parte, intentaba acabar la cena cuanto antes, quería arreglarse. Presentía que aquella sería una noche muy especial.

Arriba Sweeney, intentaba ponerse lo más elegante posible. Se había peinado y había dejado a sus amigas junto al cinturón que solía llevar sobre la silla, esa noche no las necesitaría. Cuando terminó de abrocharse la chaqueta se miró en el espejo roto. En él se había mirado tantas veces intentando ver su propia alma a través de su reflejo... Pero aquella noche era diferente, no era su alma lo que le interesaba sino su apariencia. Y por más que se miraba siempre veía lo mismo. Aquellos quince años no habían cambiado solo su personalidad, también su físico. Su pelo castaño había pasado a ser gris-incluso tenía un mechón blanco-, su piel se había vuelto de un blanco enfermizo debido a la falta de sol dentro de su celda, sus dientes se encontraban en un estado lamentable por la mala calidad de la comida que le ofrecían allí y, estaba más degado de lo que recordaba.

Acudió a su mente el recuerdo de aquella tranquila mañana en la que paseaba cn Lucy y Johanna. Su aspecto era mucho mejor y su felicidad, completa. Nada hacía presagiar lo que ocurrirá poco después...

-¡Basta! -exclamó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Se giró hacia el cajón y fue hacia él. Lo abrió y cogió la caja. La miró unos segundos y, después tomó el camino hacia la taberna.

-Esta noche no, Lucy-le pidió mientras abría la puerta-, esta noche no.

--------------------------------------------

Abajo, Nellie buscaba que ponerse aquella noche, le hacía tanta ilusión que él fuera cenar aquel día tan especial...Pero entonces aquel maldito espejo...

Se miró en el espejo de su cómoda y observó a la mujer que le devolvía la mirada. Se veía más mayor de lo que en verdad era. Aquello se debía a aquellos duros tiempos que había vivido después de la muerte de Alfred. Había padecido tanto y ahora todo parecía tan lejano que le pareció haber sido una pesadilla de la que él la había despertado.

-Sweeney...-murmuró mientras daba vueltas por la habitación imaginando que bailaba en brazos de su amado-. Que bello sería perderme entre tus brazos, con los pasos de un vals...

-¡Señora Lovett! -la llamó Toby, despertándola de su trance-. El Señor Todd ya está aquí.

-¡Enseguida voy, cielo! -le respondió ella mientras terminaba de peinarse.

Sweeney se sentó en la mesa con el regalo guardado en la chaqueta. Respiró hondo, dejándose embriagar por el olor de la apetitosa cena que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Dice que ahora viene-Toby trajó un aperitivo para el Señor Todd.

-Gracias-cogió una de las empanadas de cerdo(sabía que eran de eso porque Nellie nunca preparaba sus famosas empanadas de carne para ninguno de ellos tres)-.

Mientras tanto, Nellie salía de su habitación. Cuando llegó al salón los encontró a ambos sentados de espalda a ella.

-Ahora mismo os traigo la cena-pasó todo lo deprisa que pudo ante el Señor Todd y Toby.

Sweeney la miró y sonrió. Lucía hermosa aquella noche.

-Felicidades, Señora Lovett-la felicitó en cuanto ella se sentó en la mesa con el primer plato.

-Gracias-se sonrojó.

-Sí, eso, que se me había olvidado felicitarla-se disculpó Toby mientras comenzaba con su plato.

La cena resultó tranquila y agradable para los tres comensales. Nellie contó algunas de las historias de su querido Alfred y Toby relató algunos de los sucesos ocurridos durante su vida en el hospicio. Sweeney prefirió no hablar, no, al menos, delante de Toby.

Ya habían terminado de cenar cuando Toby comenzó a bostezar.

-Cielo, deberías acostarte ya...

-Pero en ver...dad no tengo sueño-respondió volviendo a bostezar.

-A la cama-le ordenó ella-. Mañana volverán a venir clientes y tenemos que estar descansados.

-Pero yo...

-Toby...-le dijo Sweeney-, hazle caso a tu madre y acuéstate...

Toby cruzó una mirada desconcertada con la Señora Lovett.

-Eh...sí, tiene razón-se levantó y fue hacia la Nellie para darle un beso-. Buenas noches...madre, buenas noches Señor Todd.

-Buenas noches, cielo-le respondió ella devolviéndole el beso.

-Buenas noches-respondió Sweeney.

Acto seguido, tomó rumbo a su habitación. Nellie se volvió hacia la mesa y empezó a recoger los platos.

-Señora Lovett-la detuvo él-, tengo un regalo para usted.

Sacó la caja de la chaqueta y se la entregó a la Señora Lovett. Tímidamente, ella la cogió.

-No debió molestarse-dijo mientras la cogía.

-No es molestia-sonrió, haciendo que Nellie se ruborizara aún más. -Bueno, ábralo.

Ella asintió ante la sugerencia de su amado y lo abrió. El mismo destello plateado que había iluminado la cara de Sweeney, iluminó ahora el rostro de ella.

-Esto es...esto...-no podía articular palabra. Verdaderamente, la había sorprendido.

-¿No le gusta? -preguntó preocupado.

-¡No! -vio en su rostro una expresión de decepción-. Quiero decir sí. Sí, me encanta.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto-asintió ella-, es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca.

Sweeney sonrió agradado por aquello.

-¿Quiere que se lo ponga?

-Sería un gran honor-sonrió tendiéndole la caja.

Él tomó el colgante y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. Ella lo miró y se sintió dichosa de poder llevarlo pero, sobre todo, de que se lo hubiera regalado él.

-Le sienta muy bien-dijo Sweeney cuando ella se volvió hacia él.

Ella sonrió a modo de agradecimiento por el cumplido.

-Me encanta como te queda, mi amor-dijo sin pensar consiguiendo que a la Señora Lovett se le desencajarán los ojos y su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo que había latido nunca.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó incrédula ante lo que le había dicho.

Por toda respuesta, la besó. No fue un beso apasionado ni brusco. Más bien, fue un beso inesperado, suave y, por ambos deseado.

Nellie echó los brazos a su cuello y él la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Nellie se detuvo y le miró. Al encontrar su mirada en la de ella, sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

-Prométeme que es real...que no es un sueño...

-Shh...calla, mi amor, no digas nada-le pidió mientras la mecía en sus brazos.

Y así amanecieron los dos, de pie, abrazado. Él cansacio les podía pero el deseo de estar juntos era más fuerte...


	5. Chapter 5

-Ya amaneció, mi amor-susurró Nellie al oído de su amante.

-Solamente un poco más, déjame estar así un poco más-le suplicó él.

Ella sonrió, incrédula aún por lo que estaba sucediéndole.

-Yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe-respondió dándole a entender que sentía lo mismo.

-Cuando todo esto acabe-se separó de ella un poco para poder mirarla directamente a aquellos ojos chocolate en los que había descubierto que le encantaba perderse-nos mudaremos, compraremos esa casita junto a la playa, desde la que podamos asomarnos a la ventana y podamos ver el inmenso mar...

Ella suspiró imaginando todos sus sueños cumplidos. Siempre había querido vivir junto al mar, varias veces se lo propuso a Alfred pero este negaba diciendo que prefería vivir en la ciudad, en aquella hipócrita ciudad donde los poderosos maltrataban a los débiles.

-...y allí nos casaremos en una ceremonia íntima.

Nellie se ruborizó ante la idea de casarse con Sweeney.

-La Señora Nellie Todd-sonrió mirando risueña hacia el techo-, no suena mal.

-Nada mal-afirmó él mientras enredaba la mano en sus rizos oscuros-. Y tendremos hijos. Toby también vivirá con nosotros, lo criaremos como si fuera hijo nuestro.

Sweeney se sorprendió a sí mismo con todo lo que decía. ¿Por qué hacía planes tan pronto? ¿Aún no había aprendido que si hacía planes nunca salían bien? Pero había perdido demasiado tiempo encerrado. Quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenía para poder recuperar aquella felicidad que le arrebataron.

-Toby vivirá con nosotros y tu hija, claro.

-Una familia-sonrió él-, como la que tu sueñas y como la que yo recuerdo...

-Parece tan maravilloso y tan imposible...Ojalá todo fuera así como me lo dices...-dijo en tono soñador.

-Haré todo lo posible porque sea así, mi amor-le prometió mientras tomaba su rostro por la barbilla.

Ella le dio un beso espontáneo al que él correpondió, bebiendo de aquel beso como de un oasis en mitad de un desierto.

Toby los sorprendió pero se retiró discretamente a su habitación. No quería molestarles.

"Por fin, seremos una auténtica familia"pensó feliz mientras cerraba la puerta.

Nellie sí se había dado cuenta de que el niño había estado allí. Y sonrió al darse cuenta de que se había retirado para no estorbarles.

"Gracias, Toby"le agradeció mentalmente el no haberles interrumpido.

--

Johanna estaba sentada junto a la ventana. Contemplaba la jaula vacía pensativa. Al igual que aquel pájaro, había anhelado la libertad durante años. Pero...¿qué habría hecho el pájaro después de salir volando de allí? ¿Qué haría ella cuando lo fuera? Anthony se la llevaría de allí, lejos de Londres, de lo único que ella conocía. Sentía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido. ¿Y si el mundo era tan perverso como se lo había descrito su tutor cada vez que le pedía que la sacara de aquella horrible mansión? ¿Anthony verdaderamente la protegería? ¿Se cumplirían sus sueños al fin? ¿Podría sentir aquello que en algunos libros habían llamado felicidad y que todos los personajes de ellos anhelaban? Todas esas dudas y preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza buscando respuesta, una respuesta que le aterraba conocer pero al mismo tiempo deseaba hallar...

-Johanna, querida, deberías prepararte-dijo Turpin entrando en su habitación.

La joven se volvió sorprendida porque el no había golpeado antes de entrar.

-¿Arreglarme, señor? -preguntó confusa.

-Por supuesto, tesoro-dijo con total naturalidad-. Vamos a llegar tarde a la iglesia.

-¿Perdón? Creo que no le he entendido bien...¿ha dicho iglesia?

-Pues claro, ¿dónde pretendes casarte conmigo?

-¿C-casarme? La boda es dentro de...

-¡Oh, la adelante porque surgieron algunos..._imprevistos_! - miró hacia la jaula vacía dándole a entender que el imprevisto era su próximo viaje con Anthony.

-No, usted no puede...no podemos...no voy a casarme con usted nunca, antes prefiero que me mate...

-Cobarde manera de huir-dijo acercándose a la ventana-. No te creo capaz de hacer un estupidez semejante.

-Si eso me libra de este matrimonio, os aseguro que no lo pensaré dos veces-le amenazó.

-No te lo permitiría jamás-dio un chasquido de dedos y el alguacil apareció en la puerta-.Vas a casarte conmigo lo quieras o no.

-Puede obligarme a ir a la iglesia pero nunca diré sí quiero...

-Entonces, será el joven que te pretende el que sufra las consecuencias.

-No sería capaz...

-He mandado a gente a la cárcel por mucho menos, Johanna y mi mano no temblará cuando lo envíe lejos de ti, a una muerte entre barrotes, rodeado de escoria humana...

-Las cárceles de Australia serían una opción, señor-sugiró el alguacil.

-No puede...-las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-Si no quieres que acabe sus días en una celda más te vale venir a la iglesia y decir sí, quiero-la amenazó cogiéndole el brazo con fuerza.

--

-¡Anthony, muchacho! ¡Estás en otro mundo! -le gritó Silver desde el fondo de la taberna cuando vio que el joven derramaba su cerveza sobre la tabernera.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó él avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, chico suele pasar-le respondió ella mientras se limpiaba un poco el delantal-. Imagino que quieres otra, ¿no?

El chico asintió. Ella le guiñó el ojo en señal de que se la traería enseguida.

-¡Ey, Anthony!- le gritó Silver-. Más te vale no estar así cuando partamos para España la semana que viene.

-No voy a ir- se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la mesa donde se sentaban los demás marineros.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a marcharme lejos de aquí con alguien...

-Oh...¡Eh, qué el muchacho ya ha encontrado una chica!

-Ja, ja. ¡Vaya, creíamos que a ti no te iba eso!-dijo un marinero sentado a la derecha de Silver.

-Será guapa, ¿no?-preguntó Silver.

-Es hermosa...

-Todas lo son, chico. Pero la mayoría son unas arpías.

La tabernera tosió molesta ante el comentario del marinero.

-Ella no, Silver, ella es diferente...

-¿Y cómo es? -preguntó otro marinero que estaba un poco más apartado.

-Es un ángel, tiene el cabello dorado y unos hermosos ojos azules...

-Tal y como la describes debe ser una auténtica muñequita...

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Johanna.

-Perdona-les interrumpió la tabernera-, no será la pupila del juez Turpin, ¿no?

El chico intentó disimular con una sonrisa.

-No.

-¡Uff! Que susto, chico, creí que hablabas de ella. Es que por lo que he oído, va a casarse hoy.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó tirando la silla y la cerveza, otra vez.

El joven no esperó la respuesta y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa del juez.

--

Quizás fuera aquel aroma que envolvía su pelo, quizás aquellos ojos negros en los que le gustaba perderse o quizás el cándor que desprendía al hablar, no lo sabía con seguridad. Pero sabía que la amaba, la amaba con cada parte de su alma, con cada fibra de su ser. Porque, la había besado, porque su corazón había alejado el recuerdo de Lucy lo suficiente como para permitirle entrar a ella. Porque su cuerpo no había podido resistirse a probar aquellos dulces labios. Porque sus manos deseaban acariciar su piel perlada. Por eso, la había besado sin importarle el qué pasará ni el qué dirán. Porque aquello era algo contra lo que el ser humano no puede rebelarse por mucho que así lo quiera.

Aquel día no abrió la barbería, ella tampoco emporio. Necesitaban descansar y así lo hicieron. Toby tuvo que encargarse de mantener el orden mientras ambos caían rendidos a los pies de Morfeo.

-¿No está abierto? -preguntó un hombre de pelo rubio largo, bastante corpulento, de cara de pocos amigos, entrando sin llamar.

-Evidentemente, señor-respondió el muchacho limpiando una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta.

-¡Oh, lástima! -se lamentó él-. Quería encargarlas para una boda que se celebra hoy...

-Si no es una indiscrepción por mi parte, señor-trató Toby de ser respetuoso con aquel hombre con aspecto de ogro-, ¿quién va a casarse?

-El Juez Turpin-respondió el hombre saliendo ya por la puerta-con su pupila, Johanna.


	6. Chapter 6

Dicen que el día de su boda, las novias están radiantes, pletóricas, hermosas. Todo el mundo que se girara a verlas aquel día creía ver un ángel. Pero aquel no era el caso de Johanna, cualquiera que se hubiera detenido a mirarla aquel día hubiera visto el dolor y la tristeza que transmitían sus ojos. Pero, ¿quién vería su rostro tras el velo? Sólo su esposo, una vez estuvieran casados y él, sabía perfectamente el porqué. Su malsana obsesión le había llevado a ello, a casarse con la pobre niña. No había obtenido a la madre, pues se quedaría con la hija. Y el padre, demasiado lejos, posiblemente ya muerto. Todo era perfecto y nada podría estropearlo.

Anthony corría todo lo que podía, pero aún se hallaba lejos de donde se encontraba ella. Pero como fuera, la rescataría. No iba a perderla, él no la tocaría, no mientras él estuviera vivo.

Sweeney abrió los ojos un poco desorientado. Pero no tardaron en acudir a su memoria los recuerdos de aquella noche. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió, pero una sonrisa de felicidad, no una que reflejara maldad, esa maldad que había alimentado en Australia, sólo felicidad. Un piso más abajo, ella aún dormía, soñando con aquella noche, con aquel beso.

-¡Señor Todd! - lo llamó Anthony entrando en la barbería.

Se encontró con un Señor Todd que silbaba y limpiaba su silla como si no hubiese cosa más importante en el mundo.

-¿Qué sucede, muchacho? -le preguntó sin dejar de limpiar la silla.

-Juez...Johanna...boda...hoy...-fue lo único capaz de responder.

Sweeney le miró y comprendió lo que le decía. De repente, su felicidad se esfumó dando paso, de nuevo, al odio. Pero debía ser frío y calculador, no podía se impulsivo y subjetivo en este caso.

-Ve al boticario de la esquina y cómprale exactamente lo que te voy a pedir, ¿me entendiste?

El joven asintió.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Apresúrela-le ordenó Turpin al alguacil-, el sacerdote ya debe de estar esperando y no queremos hacerle esperar...

-Claro, señor-dijo Beadle con una sonrisa complaciente.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, ella contemplaba la ventana, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Anthony la rescatara de su pesadilla. Ya se había puesto su vestido, pero aún le faltaba el velo, la máscara con la que su captor lograría que nadie se diera cuenta de su desdicha, no hasta que fuera tarde. Por eso, las lágrimas habían empapado su rostro y habían hecho que el maquillaje desapareciera. Pero aquello era una insignificacia, ¿qué podía importar aquello? Para ella, desde luego, nada. Sólo quería que Anthony llegara a tiempo.

"¿Dónde estás? Anthony, ven por favor" suplicó mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar su rostro.

De repente, lo vio aparecer. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Era un sueño o estaba allí, de verdad? Pero había un problema, no podía acercarse a la casa, Turpin estaba en la puerta junto al coche de caballos que les llevaría hasta la iglesia.

-Señorita-la llamó el aguacil.

Ella tomó el velo y se lo puso.

-Está hermosa-dijo él con un destellos de deseo en sus ojos.

-Mi futuro esposo espera abajo-le recordó ella por miedo a lo que él fuera a hacerle.

-Cierto-suspiró mirándola de arriba a bajo.

Ante Anthony se disponía un problema. No podía acercarse mientras Turpin estuviera allí, pero debía hacerlo si quería llevar a cabo lo que el Señor Todd le había pedido. Entonces miró al cochero y una magnífica idea apareció en su cabeza. Se acercó sigilosamente a él. En cuanto se despistó, le bajó del coche y le dejó inconsciente. Cogió su gorra y se la puso, Turpin no debía reconocerle.

-¡Oh, por fin!-exclamó Turpin.

Anthony se volvió y quedó extasiado ante tal visión. Johanna lucía hermosa con aquel vestido. Pero el pudo dislumbrar su rostro tras aquel velo y vio que lloraba. Sintió el impulso de bajarse de allí y abrazarla, decirle que no llorara, que él estaba allí, que no le sucedería nada. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que seguir las instrucciones de Sweeney.

-Ya podemos marcharnos-sonrió Turpin tomando la mano de la joven y ayudándola a subir al coche.

Mientras iban en el coche, Anthony pensó en como acercarse a Johanna sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Entonces, un niño de unos ocho años se le cruzó en el camino, asustando a los caballos.

-¡So! -les ordenó a los caballos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -le preguntó Beadle asomando la cabeza.

-Uno de los caballos, señor-mintió él-. Parece haberse lastimado.

Beadle se bajó seguido de Turpin. Mientras ellos examinaban al caballo, Anthony se acercó a Johanna.

-Anthony-murmuró feliz cuando le vio.

Él le hizo un gesto para que callara.

-Johanna, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te diga, ¿entendiste?

Ella asintió.

Tras varios minutos examinando al caballo llamaron al cochero. Él acudió rápido.

-Yo no veo que el animal este herido-sentenció el juez.

-Yo tampoco-dijo el alguacil.

-Pues parecía estarlo, señores...

-Pues no lo está-dijo el juez, exasperado.

-Señor, debemos darnos prisa-le recordó Beadle.

_**Sorry, en este caso el cap va a ser cortito, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Disculpadme si hay alguna falta ortográfica pero es que no tengo tiempo ni de corregirlo. Espero que os guste. Ya estamos cerca del final**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nellie despertó en su habitación. Ya debía ser más de mediodía. A su mente, acudieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar cada detalle, cada palabra, cada paso y cada suspiro de aquella noche. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina donde no había nadie.

"Que raro"pensó mientras iba tras el mostrador para buscar algo que desayunar. Le sorprendió encontrar una empanada con un vaso de leche al lado y una nota que ponía: --Hemos salido, volveremos en cuanto nos sea posible. Arregla la habitación del fondo.

-¿Arregla la habitación del fondo? -repitió en voz alta confusa.

No comprendía para qué pero bueno, lo haría si era lo que él quería. Sonrió, de nuevo, recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tomó su desayuno rápido y fue a arreglar la habitación tal y como le había pedido su adorado Sweeney.

--

-Deprisa, ve a buscar a mi prometida-le ordenó Turpin quien se arreglaba el pelo.

El sacerdote ya esperaba en el altar junto con el novio. Cuando Beadle llegó corriendo, empapado en sudor y totalmente pálido.

-¡Señor! -gritó en cuanto llegó junto a Turpin.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a gritar aquí?! -le regañó el sacerdote.

Turpin lo ignoró y miró Beadle enojado.

-¿Por qué no la has traído? -le preguntó exasperado.

-Ha ocurrido una desgracia-dijo con los ojos totalmente desencajados.

-¿De qué hablas? -le preguntó con miedo de la respuesta.

-Su prometida...ella...

-¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Habla ya!

-Está muerta...

Turpin negó con la cabeza.

"No ha podido..."intentó autoconvencerse.

Salió corriendo hacia el carruaje pidiendo que no fuera cierto. Pero sí lo era. Allí estaba ella, tirada sobre el asiento, aparentemente dormida. Se acercó a su rostro y pudo comprobar que no respiraba. Entonces descubrió un frasco con una etiqueta donde ponía arsénico.

-¿Cómo has podido? -le preguntó tomándola por el rostro. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Pero su belleza seguía intacta. La impotencia de no haber podido hacerla suya le hizo hervir la sangre.

-¡Beadle! -le llamó y el alaguacil acudió corriendo.

-Decidme, m-mi s-señor...-dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Volvamos a casa-le ordenó.

-¿Señor? -preguntó confuso.

-¡Cómo oíste! -respondió de mala manera.

-Pero señor...

-Voy a tener mi noche de bodas con o sin el consentimiento del sacerdote-miró a la joven con deseo, aún muerta permanecía hermosa.

-Eso...eso es una aberración mi señor...

-Volvamos a casa-repitió el juez entrando, de nuevo, en el carruaje.

Él se quedó unos segundos mudo. El cochero preguntó:

-¿Adónde, señor?

-A la casa del juez-se limitó a responder, aún, sin salir de su trance.

--

Sweeney contemplaba nervioso el camino.

"Espero que Hope haya impedido la boda porque sino le..."el recuerdo de Nellie aún dormida hizo desaparecer todo su nerviosismo."Siento no haber estado allí cuando despertaste, mi amor. Pero, mi venganza...debo acabarla, ahora que estoy tan cerca de matar a Turpin...".

Un sonido de coche de caballo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Creyó que era ya el coche de Turpin, pero cuando lo vio pasar descubrió con decepción que no era el que esperaba.

--

-Joven-le llamó el alguacil-, ¿qué camino está tomando? Este no es el que nos lleva a la casa del juez.

-Es un atajo, señor-respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Pues no lo conozco, así que vuelva a tomar el camino normal-le exigió.

-Entonces, señor, tendríamos que volver a la iglesia...

Beadle se quedó pensativo.

"Si volvemos a la iglesia, el maldito juez se enfadará conmigo..."

-Está bien, sigue el atajo, pero más te vale que no suceda nada extraño-le amenazó.

-Claro que no, señor-dijo mientras arreaba a los caballos para que corrieran más.

**_Bueno, primero pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero me ha venido una de esas épocas en que toda mi inspiración había volado(supongo que necesitaría vacaciones xD). Pero ya regresó y os digo que en dos o tres capítulos mi fic estará completo...Y también os pido disculpas por si os habéis sorprendido por algo fuerte que ha pasado en este capítulo(bueno, se da a entender que va a pasar), pero es que era la única forma que me encajaba...:P_**

_**Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a **__**todos/as**__** los/as que me seguí.**_


	8. Chapter 8

__-¿Qué camino es este? -preguntó el juez asomándose por una de las ventanas del carruaje.

-Un atajo, señor-respondió el falso cochero sin apartar la vista del camino, aguardando la señal de Sweeney.

-Este camino es muy solitario-dijo con miedo el juez.

-Más te vale que no nos suceda nada, muchacho-dijo dándole con el bastón en la espalda. Con está acción, el sombrero que cubría la identidad del joven cayó al suelo y dejó al descubierto su rostro, un rostro que Beadle ya había visto antes. Una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro del alguacil.

-¡Tú! -exclamó horrorizado.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el juez exasperado.

Anthony detuvo el carruaje en el acto.

-¡Sucia rata! -le continuó gritando Beadle-. ¿Adónde nos has traído?

-¡¿ Qué ocurre?! -insistió el juez.

-Es el señor, el que pretendía a vuestra pupila- le explicó el aguacil.

El juez se volvió hacia el joven y lo miró con desprecio.

-Rata infeliz...-murmuró mientras bajaba del carruaje hacia él. Le tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo hizó acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro. -¿Qué pretendes? ¿Para qué nos has traído aquí? ¡Eh! ¿Pensabas matarnos tú solito o tenías un cómplice para ayudarte? - el joven miraba aterrorizado al juez-. Vas a pasar el resto de tu asquerosa vida en una prisión, lejos de Londres, donde tendrás como compañía a las más sucias y asquerosas alimañas que el mundo ha conocido...

Un frío metal en su cuello le hizo callar. Sweeney sonrió y el fuego del infierno pareció brillar en sus ojos. El cuerpo del alguacil yacía unos pocos centímetros más allá, degollado.

-Cuanto tiempo he ansiado esto...-dijo Sweeney aumentando la presión sobre el cuello de Turpin, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre corriera por él.

-Señor, ¿puede usted solo con él? -le preguntó Anthony.

-Sí, chico. Vete a por la chica.

Cuando, al fin quedaron solos, el juez comenzó a hablarle, intentando impedir su inminente muerte.

-¿Quién sois? ¿Qué mal os he hecho?

-El apellido Barker no le sonará, ¿no? -los ojos del juez se desencajaron-. Claro que le suena, es el apellido de su pupila y el de su madre, Lucy Barker, la recuerda, ¿cierto? Y a su marido, el iluso barbero de la Calle Fleet Benjamin Barker, también le recuerda, ¿verdad? Claro que sí.

-Barker está muerto-afirmó el juez con convicción.

-Lo estaba-asintió Sweeney-, pero ha regresado del mismísimo infierno para recuperar lo que aquel cuervo de la ley le robó.

-No puede ser...-negó el juez.

-Sí que puede-sonrió Sweeney.

-No puedes estar vivo...no puedes haber escapado de la prisión...Benjamin Barker...

-¡Benjamin Barker! -dijo como si fuera un grito de guerra y hundió la navaja en el cuello del juez arrebatándole la vida con cada navajazo.

-Unas pocas monedas para una pobre mujer-suplicaba la méndiga por las calles de Londres. Sus paso la habían llevado hasta un emporio de la empanada en la Calle Fleet. Entró en la tienda sin llamar.

-¿Hay alguien? -preguntó, pero nadie respondió.

Lucy comenzó a curiosear por todo el emporio. Cuando se cansó, salió de la tienda, pero se topó de frente con unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Subió lentamente y empujó la puerta, la cual se abrió sin más. Tampoco había nadie. La méndiga comenzó a mirar con curiosidad todo lo que había en aquella habitación. Vio el espejo roto, se sentó en la silla, y revolvió cajones. Pero algo atrajo su atención especialmente, una foto que había sobre el tocador en la que aparecía una mujer de extraordinaria belleza. Ella la tomó y pasó la mano por encima. Entonces empezó a recordarlo todo...Ella era Lucy Barker, esposa de Benjamin Barker, barbero de la Calle Fleet, y tenían una preciosa hija de un año, su pequeña Johanna...

-¿Quién es usted? -dijo una enfadada Nellie entrando en la barbería.

Lucy se volvió hacia ella y una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro de Nellie.

-Tú...-fue lo único capaz de decir.


	9. Chapter 9

Nellie miraba a la extraña visitante que tenía frente a ella. Aún con su demacrado aspecto, era hermosa. Las mujeres permanecieron así, atentas, observadoras ante los movimientos de la otra, durante algunos minutos.

-¡Márchate de aquí! -le exigió Nellie.

-¿Marcharme? ¿Por qué? Esta es mi casa-dijo ella con determinación.

-No, no lo es-negó Nellie-. Lárgate o haré que te lleven a rastras hasta el psiquiátrico.

Lucy negó.

-Esta es mi casa-repitió.

-¡No! -chilló Nellie avalanzándose sobre ella.

Ambas mujeres rodaron por el suelo de la barbería hasta que, finalmente, Nellie dio a parar junto a la silla. Lucy, queriendo huir de ella, fue a parar al peor sitio donde podía haberse colocado en aquel momento: encima de la trampilla junto a la silla. Nellie se dio cuenta de aquello y sonrió.

"Demasiado fácil" pensó.

-Hasta nunca, Lucy Barker-dijo mientras una sonrisa propia de el mismísimo Sweeney Todd se dibujaba en su rostro. Acto seguido, accionó la palanca, abriendo de esa manera la trampilla.

Poco después, Nellie se encontraba sola. Su pelo revuelto aún lo estaba mal y había recibido un arañazo en la cara de parte de la méndiga. Pero aquello no le importaba porque había ganado, se había desecho del último impedimento que la separaba de Sweeney, ahora podrían ser completamentes felices...

Lucy no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor. Se había roto el tobillo con la caída. El humo y la peste de aquel lugar empeoraba su situación. No podía levantarse, no era capaz ni de arrastrarse, se tendió en el suelo y esperó.

-Anthony, ayúdame a bajarla-le pidió Sweeney al joven.

-Enseguida, señor-respondió él.

Entre los dos metieron a Johanna en el emporio. En cuanto la dejaron en la habitación que Nellie había preparado, Sweeney le ordenó al muchacho que se deshiciera del carruaje lo antes posible.

Pero Nellie no se había enterado de su llegada, seguía en la barbería, contemplando el lugar donde momentos antes había estado el cuerpo de Lucy.

-Si él lo supiera...

Tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo cuanto antes. Bajo a toda prisa y se encontró a la méndiga tirada bocarriba con los ojos cerrados.

"Bien" pensó, "ahora sólo tengo que echarte en el horno y todo habrá acabado".

Pero, Anthony, atraído por el ruido que había hecho la señora Lovett al bajar de la barbería, bajó al sótano y se encontró con Nellie a punto de echar a Lucy en el horno.

-¡No! -gritó él. Ella se detuvo en seco y se volvió con miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es una asesina...-murmuró él dando un paso atrás.

-No...no, no es eso...no, sólo tropezó y yo...

El muchacho salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Nellie no tuvo más remedio que tirar el cuerpo de Lucy al suelo y seguirle corriendo.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Señor Todd! -gritó Anthonhy, pero Nellie fue más rápida y le tiró un vaso a la cabeza. Él cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sweeney mientras salía de la habitación donde aún dormía Johanna.

-Na-nada, se metió en el sótano cuando estaba preparando algunas empanadas...-dijo con una sonrisa que no terminó de convencer a Sweeney. -Será mejor que le elimine, podría ser peligroso...

-No...si despierta y no recuerda nada, no será peligroso, además, me ha resultado útil y me lo podría volver a ser si la policía se pasa a preguntar por Turpin...

-¿Turpin? -preguntó Nellie confusa-, ¿por qué iban a pasarse a preguntar por Turpin...?

Sweeney sonrió con aquella maldad innata en él y señaló hacia la habitación de la que había salido. Por la puerta entreabierta, Nellie pudo ver a la joven Johanna dormida en la cama.

-Ya cumpliste tu venganza, amor-corrió hacia él y le besó. Él le correspondió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hoy hay que celebrar-susurró con un tono conocido para Nellie pero ya casi olvidado por culpa de los años.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y fueron hacia la habitación donde solía dormir Nellie. Ella le volvió a besar y él la tomó por la cintura, empujándola delicadamente hacia el interior de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Anthony tendido en el suelo y a Johanna que aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas para despertar de su "envenenaminento".

--

En el interior de la habitación, Sweeney le desabrochó el vestido lentamente mientras recorría con su labios el pálido cuello de Nellie. Ella se estremecía ante aquello.

Cuando, por fin, se deshizo del vestido, se volvió hacia él y comenzó a besarle. Él le correspondía intensamente. Entonces, comenzó a quitarle la camisa, desabrochando botón por botón, mientras ambos se sonreían entre beso y beso. Cuando terminó y pudo quitarle la camisa, contempló su torso desnudo, lo acarició lentamente. Sweeney gimió y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y, como empujado por una fuerza sobrenatural, tendió a su vecina sobre la cama. La ropa interior que llevaba le volvía loco, aunque más le estaba volviendo el no poder ver que había debajo.

Ella lo miró, entre emocionada y asustada. Nunca supuso que un hombre tan frío fuera tan...pasional. Se maldijo a sí misma por parecer tan torpe y asustadiza tras tanto tiempo sin que un hombre la tocara.

Él se tendió sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, otra vez. Pero ella le detuvo.

-Espera-le rogó.

Él se detuvo y la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hago algo mal?

Ella negó. Entonces, Sweeney la miró confuso.

-Necesito que me hagas una promesa.

-¿Cuál?

-Esta noche, no pude haber _otra_ mujer en tu cabeza...

Sweeney comprendió que con esa _otra_ se refería a Lucy. Negó.

-Eres la única en mi cabeza-le prometió.

Nellie se perdió en los ojos café de él y no pudo evitar besarle. Él le correspondió y, poco a poco, se fue deshaciendo de sus pantalones y ella de su ropa interior...

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Es un poco lemon, pero es que no podía escribir este capítulo sin decir que sucedía en el interior de la habitación._

_**"Pervertida" dice una voz en mi cabeza.**_

-No soy ninguna pervertida-respondo enojada.

_**-Sí, sí, intenta justificarte-vuelve a decir la voz de mi cabeza.**_

__-A todo esto, ¿quién se supone que eres? -pregunto girando la cabeza de un lado hacia otro buscando al dueño o dueña de la voz.

_**-Soy tu conciencia...y digo que eres una pervertida...**_

__-Mira, cállate mejor y ya hablaré seriamente contigo luego...

_**-Está bien...**_

__Largo silencio.

-Por fin, se fue...-suspiro aliviada.

_**-¡Pervertida!**_

__-¡Largo! -gritó enfurecida.

_**-Y pensarán que estás loca...-dice en tono burlón.**_

__**-**¿Y eso por qué? -mirada asesina hacia el espejo donde veo mi imagen.

_**-¡Porque estás hablando sola! -comienza a reír lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que le grite de nuevo:**_

__**-**¡LARGO!

_Bueno( carraspeó intentando recuperar mi compostura), quiero deciros que estoy un poco decepcionada por los pocos RR que estoy consiguiendo con este fic. Pero aún así, no pienso desanimarme y continuaré escribiendo(Además ya queda poco). Besos, nos leemos._


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy se levantó deprisa, a pesar del dolor de su tobillo. Y corrió hacia la salida, quería huir de allí, seguir con vida. Subió las escaleras todo lo deprisa que pudo. Al llegar arriba escuchó gemidos provinientes de una de las habitaciones del fondo del pasillo. Los ignoró e intentó salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Finalmente, consiguió perderse por las calles de Londres. Pero aún no había llegado lo peor para ella...

Sin previo aviso, acabó frente al psiquiátrico. Un par de médicos que se apostaban en la puerta fumando, la vieron y supieron al instante quien era.

-La méndiga cantora-se acercaron diciendo.

-Tiene una hermosa melena rubia...-dijo uno de ellos.

-Seguro que muchos pagarían muy bien por ella...

-Y es bastante guapa...-sonrió con maldad.

-¡No!

Y así, Lucy Barker, pasó el resto de sus días encerrada en el psiquiátrico...

(No me gusta, me siento muy cruel TT)

--

Nellie miró a Sweeney, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Se miraban y sonreían sin atreverse a decirse nada...

Nellie debía admitirlo, Sweeney era bueno en aquello, muy bueno. A él tampoco le había decepcionado ella.

-Ha sido...-ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No le pongamos adjetivos a este momento-le pidió-, sólo fue y ya está.

Él asintió.

-Y...¿se puede repetir? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Siempre que quieras, mi amor-y volvió a besarle.

--

Anthony abrió los ojos lentamente. Se levantó del suelo y se acarició la cabeza, descubriéndose sangre.

-¡Señor Todd! -comenzó a llamarle, pero nadie le respondió.

Entonces, se volvió hacia la habitación donde su joven amor había comenzado a despertar.

-Johanna...-susurró.

Fue hacia la habitación y la abrió despacio mientras ella, al mismo tiempo, abría los ojos.

Se despertó desorientada. Aún parecían quedarle restos del "veneno" en los labios.

-¿Dónde estoy? -murmuró mirando la extraña habitación donde se encontraba.

-A salvo-sonrió él, entrando en la habitación.

-Anthony...-musitó mientras lo contemplaba como si fuera un delirio.

-Turpin ya no puede hacerte daño-le aseguró-, mañana partiremos lejos de aquí, a Francia o quizás, a México...

Johanna estaba muy confusa aún, pero, por otro lado, sintió que lo que Anthony le decía era cierto, por fin era libre...

-Me liberaste-sonrió y se acercó a él.

Le miró fijamente y él le devolvió la mirada. Peligrosamente, sus labios se fueron acercando.

Pero, Sweeney irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya despertaste-dijo sorprendido de ver a Anthony allí.

-Señor Todd, tengo que decirle algo de su vecina...

Todd le miró preocupado, posiblemente sería de lo que vio en el sótano. Tendría que eliminarle...

-Claro, hablemos-acarició su navaja en un rápido movimiento del que ni Johanna ni Anthony se percataron.

Johanna aferró su mano.

-No me dejes sola-le pidió.

Entonces, Sweeney vio en los ojos de su hija la misma mirada que había visto en Lucy el día que le detuvieron. Aquel miedo a que se lo arrebatarán para siempre. Y Sweeney no podía arrebatarle a su hija aquello, no. Sabía que Nellie estaría en peligro y que, posiblemente, perdería a su hija, ya que conocía los planes del joven. Pero prefería perderla y saber que sería feliz, a quedarse con ella, sabiendo que era infeliz y que la causa de esa infelicidad sería él.

-Solo será un segundo...

-Anthony, te golpeaste muy fuerte cuando saliste de la habitación, quizás lo soñaste...

-No...no recuerdo eso...

-Ya te he dicho que te golpeaste muy fuerte-le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-N-no sé qué decirle...

-Olvidémoslo, ahora debemos hablar de otras cosas, otros planes...


	12. Chapter 12

** 10 años después...**

El sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas...los suaves rayos de sol...y el sonoro llanto de un niño, inundaban la casa de Nellie Todd(sí, Nellie Todd)

-Shh...Cálmate, Ben-le susurró su madre tomándolo de la cuna.

-¿Ya se ha despertado? -preguntó su padre entrando en la habitación.

-Sí...-sonrió su madre y miró a las manos de su marido-¿Carta de Johanna?

Sweeney asintió.

-Están en Francia, con las pequeñas Lucy y Maggie. Por lo visto, su tercer embarazo va muy bien y Anthony ya prepara la habitación del futuro bebé-dijo sin poder contener su sonrisa.

Los años les habían cambiado a ambos, pero está vez, parecían incluso mucho más jovenes.

-Madre-le llamó la voz de una niña desde algún lugar de la casa no muy lejano a ellos-, es Toby, acaba de llegar.

Nellie y Sweeney acudieron, junto con el pequeño Ben a la cocina.

-Oh, Toby-le abrazó Nellie mientras Sweeney sostenía a Ben.

-Hola, mamá-le saludó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Hola, Susan-saludó a la niña, la cual saltó a abrazarlo.

-¡Hola, hermanito! -chilló entusiasmada.

Sweeney se acercó a él. Toby le miró y le tendió la mano.

-Hola, papá-dijo seriamente Toby.

-He oído que vas a casarte...-dijo ignorando su saludo.

-Sí-retiró la mano-, en dos meses.

Nellie miró a ambos hombres y sonrió. A pesar de no ser familia, Nellie aún encontraba similitud entre ambos. Y, aunque estuvieran enfadados, Nellie sabía lo mucho que ambos se querían.

-Eso hay que celebrarlo-Nellie tomó al pequeño Ben-. Ven, vamos, tienes que contarnos como van los preparativo.

Y desapareció por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina.

-Es una gran mujer...-murmuró Toby.

-La mejor de todas-afirmó Sweeney.

Y ambos, seguidos de Susan, se reunieron con Nellie y Ben.

_Bueno, pues llegamos al final de esta historia, sinceramente, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola, como yo escribiéndola. Espero, haber estado a la altura de las expectativas y que disfruten con este final. Nos leemos_


End file.
